Family Ties
by Rachel Carter McKenzie
Summary: completed:Caleb didn’t like Ryan from the first minute he met him. In fact Caleb wanted him out of his daughters house and Newport for good. But will something from Ryan’s past change that? :Finally a new story from me lol:
1. The Door

Summery: Caleb didn't like Ryan from the first minute he met him. In fact Caleb wanted him out of his daughters house and Newport for good. But will something from Ryan's past change that?

Ryan was sitting home alone watching some television. Sandy was at work and Kirsten took Seth to the doctor for his check up. He heard a knock on the door and got up to see who it was.

"Coming!" He yelled in the hall way. He got to the door and opened it. "Mr. Nichol." He said quietly, slightly flustered. Ryan knew the man didn't like him and Ryan's taste for the man wasn't much different.

"Ryan." Caleb nodded and walked in. "Where is Kirsten?" He asked.

"She brought Seth to the doctor. They should be back soon." Ryan stated closing the door.

"Seth sick?" Caleb asked. Ryan shook his head.

"No. Just a check up." He said and Caleb nodded. Caleb went in to the kitchen to poor himself a drink and Ryan followed. "I'm just going to go watch some tv." Ryan stated really wanting to leave the room. Caleb just nodded.

The next few minutes were uneventful. Ryan continued to watch tv and Caleb sat in the kitchen reading the paper and occasionally glancing at Ryan. After a half hour of this there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Caleb called to Ryan. Ryan watched as he went to the door and he listened.

"Can I help you?" Caleb said to the person. Obviously he didn't recognize them.

"Yea. I'm looking for Ryan." Ryan heard a low gruff voice. He knew that voice and stood up. He went over by the corner wall where he was just hidden from view.

"And you are?" Caleb asked wondering why this man was looking for Ryan.

"His father." The man stated. 


	2. Confrontation

Wow 7 reviews already... so i am putting up the second chappy now... hope to have more up soon. I got this idea a while back but i finally had time to write today. This chapter is a bit longer so I hope you like it!

"You are?" Caleb asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"Yea. Now where's my son old man?" He asked getting agitated. Ryan could tell with out even looking that Caleb was getting pissed off himself. And Caleb was wondering why the hell Ryan wasn't a rude kid.

"Calm down." Caleb said in an angry tone. "You didn't even give me your name or identification." Caleb said. Ryan wondered why he just wasn't handing him over with out a second thought. He heard his father sigh.

"Here is my old licence. Need more?" He said getting upset. Ryan remembered what that was like.

"Ok John..." Caleb was cut short and Ryan heard the click of a gun. That's when he came out.

"I'm right here." Ryan said hoping to calm his father. His father had the gun pointed right at Caleb. "No need to hurt anyone." Ryan stated holding his arms up near his waist with his palms out to show he wasn't armed or would fight back. John smiled.

"Well there you are. Your mom said you were living the good life. I just had to see for myself." John stated walking toward his son. Ryan backed up a little bit. Caleb looked on at the seen before him. Ryan looked terrified. He has never seen Ryan look scared never the less terrified.

"What do you want dad?" Ryan asked quietly.

"I came to get you back. You belong with family." John said still agitated. Ryan swallowed.

"I am with family." He said softly looking slightly up at him. Johns eyes went wide.

"What did you say?" John asked knowing full well what he said. Ryan knew this was his out. Say something else but he didn't. He had to stick up for himself.

"I said I am with family." He repeated and before he knewit John punched him in the face. Ryan stumbled into the wall. His nose bleeding.

"Hey!" Caleb said. John turned to face him. "You can't come in here and do that!" Caleb said rasing his voice. Again shocking Ryan.

"Oh yea? Well he is my kid and this gun here gives me the authority to do what I want!" John yelled back pointing the gun again at Caleb. Caleb backed up a step from instinct when the gun was raised to him once again. "Well looks like you're a very rich man. Why don't you start rounding up the valuables." John said to Caleb who just scoffed at him.

"I wouldn't give you a dime." He said and crossed his arms.

"You are a stubborn son of a bitch aren't you?" John stated. Ryan watched the whole scene in front of him. Caleb had no clue what his dad was capable of.

"You could say that." Caleb said not backing down. John then turned to Ryan and swiftly grabbed his arm before he could back away. He pulled the boy to him.

"Ok. Well since you are so fond of this kid, I guess you wouldn't want to see him hurt?" John said pointing the gun now at Ryan's head. Ryan wanted to laugh. Caleb was never fond of him.

"You would honestly hurt your own flesh and blood?" Caleb said a bit shocked.

"You have to do what you need too to survive." John said coldly. Caleb finally realized what Ryan's life was like growing up. Ryan looked up at Caleb. They made eye contact and then Ryan looked away. Ashamed. Ryan thought that if Caleb didn't hate him before, then he defiantly did now.

"Ok. Ok. Here." Caleb said reaching into his pocket. John held tightly on to Ryan and watched carefully what Caleb was pulling out. Ryan winced at the grip his father had on him but didn't make a sound. Caleb pulled out his wallet. "I have a thousand dollars right here. Just take it and leave." He said.

"Yea right old man. Look I know this house is worth millions. It will take a lot more then that to get rid of me." John said laughing. He looked at Ryan. "You know where all the goods are don't you Ry?" Ryan looked at him then Caleb.

"No. I don't." He stated simply.

"Don't lie to me!" John yelled and hit Ryan again. This time with the butt of the gun across his temple. Ryan whimpered in pain and tried to regain his balance. The blow made his head all fuzzy and hard to see.

"Stop that! Don't hit that boy!" Caleb yelled and John turned to him.

"Shut up! Either I get what I want or he doesn't live past today!" John threatened. Caleb looked at Ryan. He was holding the side of his head with one hand as John gripped the other. He saw Ryan was in pain and confused but at the mention of not living pasted the day made him freeze.

"Ok, I'll get you what you want." Caleb said and John smiled. Ryan knew this wasn't good.


	3. Deciving

AN: "The Ryan" asked why Caleb got Ryan so fast... well the man had a gun pointed at him lol... also the story is happening fast because I don't have a lot of time to write these days. If I get time I could do a re-write.

"Lonnie" It is fiction... Caleb has 100 dollar bills in his wallet... get 10 in there... boom u have a 1000. Plus 1000 is like pennies to a rich man like that :) hehe

"Candy" I thought I caught all that... I am only human lol. But thanks. I'll fix it when I can. :)

Thanks for the reviews! Like I said if I get more time to write, then I will do a re-write. But I hope you enjoy what I can write in the mean time. Also all ideas will help me when I do eventually re-write the thing lol. I work 2 jobs and help with my cousins kids and the house(since they let me live here lol) So writing time is cut to almost notta! Anyway...on with the story.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Let me make a call to my bank." Caleb said. "How much are you asking for?" He said picking up the phone. John was still holding Ryan and he thought about that.

"A million." He stated. Caleb nodded and dialed a number.

"Yes Marcy, Caleb here, and I know it is the end of the day but I need a million dollars taken out of my account for a new business deal." Caleb stated into the phone. John then went over and picked up the other phone in the room. Ryan saw Caleb's eyes widen and before he could hang up John heard what was on the other end.

"Do you need help sir? Is this an emergency." Ryan even heard the voice. He had tried to call for help. John hung up the phone and pointed his gun at Caleb.

"You just made a big mistake." John said through clenched teeth. Ryan wasn't sure what to do.

"Dad don't kill him." Ryan said but it sounded more like a beg. John looked at him.

"Son, killing him would be to easy." He said and Ryan saw that look in his eyes. He struggled to get free. "You can't run." He said. John was a big guy at 6'4" and being in prison he had plenty of time to work out. Ryan stopped struggling.

"Let him go." Caleb said and John just laughed. Caleb couldn't believe he was defending this kid, who an hour before he would have kicked out faster then a jackrabbit on steroids. But having a gun pointed at you can change your views on things apparently. Now he just wondered how Ryan turned out so well seeing what he grew up with.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do." John sneered. "Reach in my front pocket Ryan." John said because he didn't want to take his hand off his gun or Ryan. Ryan did so and pulled out a roll of duct tape. "Now. I am going to let you go and you are going to tape his hands and feet together. If you try anything stupid you both will die." John stated and Ryan nodded. "Take a seat." He said to Caleb. Caleb did it with out a fight. He knew the man was serious. John then let Ryan go and Ryan did as he was told.

"I'm sorry." Ryan whispered to Caleb.

"It's not you're fault." Caleb whispered back. Again Ryan was confused. When he was done Ryan stood up and with out missing a beat his father grabbed him again.

"Now. We need to teach Richie Rich how we do things in our family." John said. "He tried to deceive me so what happens?" John asked Ryan. This was it. Ryan knew what was coming and he couldn't stop it. He waited.

"What is he talking about Ryan?" Caleb asked. Ryan looked over at him and just shook his head.

"In our family people who deceive get punished but since you are new at this..." He trailed off and hit Ryan across the face once again, then swiftly hit him in the stomach. Ryan hunched over in pain. John let him fall to the ground.

"Hey! Stop that!" Caleb yelled but John ignored him. He continued to beat up Ryan. While he was on the ground John gave him a few swift kicks to the mid-section. Then he rolled him on to his stomach and pulled his left arm behind his back and pulled up upwards. Ryan was grunting in pain. There was a snap. Ryan then yelled out in agony. John then got up and sat on the couch. Ryan rolled himself on to his side and cradled his arm. Caleb could see tears running down the boys face. Caleb was floored on how this man treated his son. He watched as Ryan was trying to get into a sitting position.

"You see, that's how we deal with people who lie and deceive in my family." John said coldly.

"You're a very disturbed man." Caleb said calmly looking right into his eyes. John just chuckled. Ryan was now sitting up against the wall with his swollen arm cradled against his chest and his face bleeding. This is what Ryan went though all the time Caleb thought. He finally had an understanding of what Sandy had tried to tell him so many times before.

"What's the number to your bank, I'll dial the number." John stated. Caleb sighed.

"555-0245" Caleb stated andJohn dialed. John heard the teller on the other end and put the phone to Caleb's ear.

"You know what I can do." John whispered. Caleb told the clerk what he needed and said he would be there soon to get it. John then hung up the phone and cut Caleb's feet loose.

"We are going for a ride." John said and hauled Ryan up by his right arm. Ryan grunted in pain. "Walk." Caleb started to walk and John pulled Ryan who could barely keep up. John opened up the back door to his beat up truck and pushed Ryan in. Once on the floor he told Caleb to handcuff Ryan's wrist to the bottom of the chair. His own hands still bound Caleb did it.

"It will be ok kid." He said and John then told Caleb to get in the front.

"No funny business because the kid will get hurt again." John stated and drove off. This was bound to be a fun ride.


	4. The Bank

The car ride to the bank only took five minutes but it felt longer. Ryan was scrunched down on the floor in an awkward position. His arm was killing him and it took all his will power not to scream in pain every time the truck bumped up and down.

John pulled into the bank parking lot and shut off the car.

"Give me your hands." He said to Caleb and Caleb lifted them to John. John cut the tape and took it off. "You say a word to anyone in there the boy dies." He said in a low tone. Ok Caleb may not have liked the kid before but even he didn't want him dead. He just wanted him out of Newport. So Caleb nodded and went in to the bank, John looked over his shoulder to a huddled Ryan on the floor. "You better hope he doesn't fuck you." He said then laughed. Ryan just glared at him through the hair that covered his eyes. John may be his father but he hated that man.

Caleb walked in to the bank and went up to the teller.

"Hi Marcy." He said.

"Hi Mr. Nichol. I have your check for you." She stated and he filled out the withdrawal slip.

"Thank very much." He said.

"No problem. Hope your business deal goes well." She said and smiled. In Newport, especially Caleb Nichol, taking out money of that amount was normal.

"Yea. Me too." He said back. 'More then you know' he thought as he left. After he left the bank he noticed that John was watching he every move. He calmly walked to the truck and got in.

"Here is your check."Caleb said and handed it to the man. John looked at him.

"Are you kidding me? Checks can be traced." John said angrily. "I wanted Cash!" Ryan flinched at the tone of his fathers voice.

"Cash would cause suspicion." Caleb reasoned. "If you want we can go to your bank and you can cash or deposit it right now." Caleb wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. John rubbed his face. All he wanted was some quick cash and he got issues.

"They can't cash a check this big and if I deposit it you can track it. I'm not stupid." John said through clenched teeth. Caleb was shocked the man knew what he was up to but didn't show it.

"Well I can put it back. IF you want something less then I can get cash." Caleb calmly stated. Ryan quietly listened from the floor in the back. He knew how much shit they were in but Caleb didn't get how dangerous the man sitting next to him was.

"How much less will it have to be to be cash?" John said annoyed. 'Don't piss him off to much Mr. Nichol' Ryan said to himself praying that Caleb would give him what he wants.

"No more then 10 grand." Caleb said calmly.

"That's only 10 percent of the million!" John yelled. 'Wow the boy can do math' Caleb thought to himself.

"I know but if you want cash..." He trailed off. John groaned.

"Ok. Fine. Let's make this happen." John said pissed. "I want to get the hell out of here."Caleb went to get out of the car. "Where are you going?" John asked.

"To get your money." Caleb stated. He had his own vault in the bank which held bills. John nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid or I will kill the kid." John stated in the most dead serious of voices. Ryan shuddered and saw Caleb tense.

"I won't." Caleb said and headed back to the bank. Once he left John turned to Ryan.

"So enjoying yourself kid?" He smiled wickedly. Ryan looked up at him trying not to look scared. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" John taunted. Ryan wanted to do nothing but punch him out. "Once I get the money, the fun begins." John snickered. Ryan knew that was never good.

Caleb walked in to the bank and back to the teller. "Change of plans." He stated. Ripping up the check. She asked what happened and he said that the seller backed out. He was just going to go into his safety deposit vault. Most people just had boxes... he had a vault. He used his key and security code and walked in. He put the money in to a briefcase he had in there and walked back out. He opened the car door and got in.

"Here." He stated and John opened it.

"Good." He said and the left the bank.

"Now you can let me and the boy go." Caleb stated. John laughed. Yea like it was going to be that easy.

AN: Sorry I had writers block and 2 jobs lol please let me know what you think.


	5. The Delivery

Ok... Caleb dying in the show kinda sucks cause I love that whole Ryan/Caleb thing they had... it really never was resolved. Sigh... anyway... not to sure on how I am ending this yet so who knows... he may live lol. Also I am gonna prob bring in the other Cohen's when I get the chance... gonna see how it works out... hell could be in this chapter... just have to read and see.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Caleb looked at John as he pulled quickly out of the bank parking lot. He contemplated hitting the man the next time he stopped the car. He didn't want to do it now because John was driving too fast and they could get into a pretty bad accident. Caleb looked back at Ryan huddled on the floor, his arm in a weird position because of being handcuffed to the car seat leg. His head was down and he could tell the boy was in pain. Ryan's left arm was very swollen and Caleb knew it was broken. He was still amazed how Ryan survived living the way he had. Caleb looked back out at the road. A red light was coming up and John slowed down. Caleb saw this as his chance and without warning hit John across the jaw making a loud skin on skin sound. Ryan looked up to see a struggle between the two men. His mouth opened in shock.

'What are you doing Caleb!' Ryan thought to himself. John then hit Caleb right on the eye. Caleb lost his bearings for a moment and when he looked back at John there was a gun pointed at his face.

"You have a death wish don't you old man!" John yelled at Caleb. He put the car in to park. By some miracle it only rolled a few inches. "You drive." John said angrily then climbing into the backseat. Ryan moved away instinctively. "Where are you going?" John laughed. He pointed the gun at Ryan's head. "One more stunt old man and the kid won't make it to his 17th birthday." Caleb just nodded and got into the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" Caleb asked calmly. A black and blue mark already forming around his eye.

"Chino." John said simply.

"Why?" Caleb asked. John was getting irritated.

"Just drive. Light's green." He said and then there was silence for the most part except when John was barking out directions to Caleb. Every once in a while John would look down at Ryan. Ryan could feel him staring at him. He would look up and John would smile an evil smile and Ryan would look away. He hated feeling this weak around someone but his father always had that power.

After about an hour they pulled up in front of this run down apartment building. John bent down and undid Ryan's handcuffs. Ryan looked at him once again. "You know the drill Ryan." John said and Ryan mentally kicked himself. He should have known he was going to be used to deliver drug money. Ryan slowly got up and sat on the seat. His legs tingling from the lack of blood to them over the past hour and a half.

"What drill?" Caleb asked from the front seat meeting Ryan's eyes in the rearview mirror. Again Ryan looked down. John didn't answer, he just took a grand out of the brief case and put it in a white envelope and just handed it Ryan.

"You try and run, I will kill the old man." John said and Ryan knew he was serious. Caleb got it. Drug money.

"Why don't I take the money?" Caleb said. He knew what could happen. John shot him a look.

"No. They know Ryan." John said simply. Ryan slowly opened the door wincing as he got out of the truck. His head still a little dizzy from the blow he took to the head before. His left arm was against his body still throbbing pain. He stood on the ground for a few seconds getting his bearings.

"3rd floor, room 324." John instructed. "Guys name is Gonzalez." Ryan nodded slowly and looked at the building then back at John. "Go." He said and Ryan sighed. He began walking toward the building. He was limping a little bit and tried to hide his pain as best he could. Once inside he looked around. He saw that the elevator was out of order. He groaned and began to walk the steps.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sandy returned home to see the front door was open and Caleb's car in the driveway. He peered in and looked around.

"Ryan? Cal?" He yelled. There was no answer. Sandy scratched his head and walked in to the main hallway. He looked down and saw blood on the floor. "Oh my God." Sandy said and ran though the house. He ran to the family room to see the tv still on but no Ryan or Caleb. He ran into the kitchen again no Ryan. No Caleb. Out to the pool house but it yielded the same result. He called the police.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ryan was out of breath by the time he reached the third floor. He had to stop and take a few breaths. Once he got his breath back he began to walk down the hallway.

"320, 322, 324..." He mumbled to himself and stopped at 324. He took a deep breath. He knew he couldn't fight in his condition so he was hoping for the best. He knocked on the door with his good hand. He heard some movement and the door opened to reveal a very large man in a wife beater and jeans. He had to be six foot six and he was built like a damn building.

"Well Ryan. Looks like your dad sent you to do his dirty work." He said to Ryan.

"Gonzalez?" Ryan asked and the man nodded. Ryan handed him the money and began to walk away hoping that nothing would happen. He was wrong.

"Hey, don't you be going anywhere kid." Gonzalez stated pulling his injured arm. Ryan yelped in pain involuntarily. "Looks like someone else got to you first." he said and chuckled. Ryan knew this wouldn't be good. He hated to do this but he was in too much pain to stop himself.

"Please" Ryan begged "Please let me go." his face contorted in pain from where the man was grabbing him.Ryan never felt so young and weak as he did at that moment. If he was healthy he wouldn't beg to be let go, he would have tried to fight back. Gonzalez looked at him then pulled him into his apartment. Ryan again cried out in pain from his arm. Tears escaping down his face with out his permission. He quickly wiped them away. Gonzalez let him go and Ryan hugged his arm close to his body. Ryan sighed accepting his fate for the day. "How...how bad is it going to be?" He asked glancing up at the man in front of him through his bangs. Gonzalez smiled slightly.

"There's this thing called interest." He stated. Ryan nodded knowing all about that interest. Gonzalez saw the defeat in Ryan's eyes and body language. Won't make it as much fun though but he would take what he got. Ryan braced himself for the hit. Gonzalez hit him swiftly in the stomach and Ryan couldn't help but bend over in pain. Another punch came fast and hit the right side of his face. Ryan hit the ground and went into survival mode by curling up protecting what he could. Thankfully Gonzalez stopped after a few hits but the damage was done. Ryan was pretty sure a rib was broken and his left arm was in even more pain and he couldn't see out of his right eye. Gonzalez picked him up and out of his door leaving him on the floor next to the apartment and closed the door behind him. Ryan worked his way into a sitting position against the wall. He was in so much pain that it hurt to much to cry. He slowly got up to his feet. Staying a bit hunched over he started to make his way down the stairs.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"I wonder what is taking so long." John sighed in frustration. Caleb couldn't help but scoff. Ryan had been in there for about 20 minutes already. Caleb looked up when he heard the door to the front of the place open. Ryan walked out hunched over. Caleb got up and started to go over to him. "Hey! Leave him be!" John stated. Caleb just shook his head and continued over to Ryan. When he got to him he put the boys good arm around his neck. Ryan looked up at him.

"You don't..." He whispered in pain but Caleb cut him off.

"Shh...Don't worry about it." He whispered back and helped him into the truck. John just shook his head at the scene. Ryan was about to pass out from the pain. "He needs a doctor." Caleb said sharply to John.

"No he doesn't. He'll be fine." John said not caring. "Get into the drivers seat." He stated to Caleb. John hopped in the back again with Ryan. He held the gun to Ryan's side but Ryan didn't notice because his head was back on the seat and he was trying to control his breathing. "Now drive." He said and Caleb drove again with John barking out orders on where to go.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

Sandy had called Kirsten after he called the police. Her and Seth were home with in 15 minutes. The police had already mapped out the crime scene. Caleb and Ryan are both suspected in being kid napped even though there had been no phone call. They did call the bank to find that Caleb had withdrawn money earlier that day.

Kirsten was a wreak. Seth was in shock. Sandy was the only one listening to the police and trying to piece this together. His cell phone rang.

"Hello." He said

"Hi Sandy." The man said. It was Mike from the DA's office. "Something I thought you should know. John Atwood escaped the other day during transport. Other inmates told us he was talking about going to get his son." He stated. Sandy gasped.

"Thanks Mike." He said and hung up. He told the police what he just learned and they put out an APB on John.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Caleb kept looking in the rearview mirror at Ryan. His eye was swollen shut and he kept coughing. Ryan needed a doctor badly. He didn't know where they were going but this couldn't go on much longer.

IIIIIIIIIII

ok there is another chapter... the next is in the works... I am still trying to figure out how to end this thing lol... so suggestions are welcome lol.


	6. The Call

2 chappies in 2 days! All Thanks from your reviews! I live off of them! Lol! And yes I agree that josh could have done so much more with the Ryan/Caleb story line... but thats why we write right? Lol... ok on with the story!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_Let me tell you the story about the call that changed my destiny!" _Backstreet Boys "The Call"

Ryan groaned in pain. 'Why couldn't he just kill me and get it over with?' He thought to himself. He was back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness. He knew they were still driving and he felt the gun on his side but pretended not to. He tried to think of going home to Sandy, Seth, and Kirsten but after this, why would they want him? He put Caleb in danger. Because of the man he used to call dad came back for HIM. If he wasn't living there he never would have hurt Caleb. He coughed. He put his right hand to his mouth and felt something sticky. He opened his left eye. Blood. He had internal bleeding. Ryan was scared for a moment but then he realized he would finally be taken out of this world. Away from the pain and suffering. And at the moment it was strangely comforting.

Caleb looked back when Ryan coughed again. He saw the blood come from his mouth and he saw Ryan put his hand to it. He noticed that for a second fear came over Ryan but then it looked like he was relieved. Caleb was confused but just hoped he could get Ryan to a doctor.

John sighed when Ryan coughed again. He wished the kid would knock it off. He just wanted to get them to a secluded place and let the old guy go. He didn't need murder on his wrap sheet. What he was gonna do with Ryan was a different story. Kid was in bad shape. He would probably bring him down.

IIIIIIIIII

Sandy was pacing when an idea he didn't think of before hit him. "His cell phone!" He said to himself and dialed Caleb's number. He couldn't believe he didn't try this before. He waited as it began to ring.

IIIIIIIII

Ringing went off in the truck. Caleb realized it was his cell phone. John peered over at Caleb.

"Which pocket?" He asked.

"Right pants pocket." He stated and John fished it out and read the caller id.

"Sanford." John stated. Ryan opened his good eye and looked on. "Who is that?" John asked.

"My son-in-law." He stated. John tilted his head. 'This could be interesting.' John thought to himself and opened the phone.

"Hello." He stated sweetly.

IIIIIII

Sandy listened as he heard someone pick up the phone. A voice he never heard before answered.

"Who is this?" Sandy asked. He heard the other man chuckle.

"Someone in charge." He stated.

"John Atwood?" Sandy said with his eyes narrowing. By this time police started to gather around him hooking up equipment to track the call. Seth and Kirsten by his side.

IIIIIII

John gasped. They knew. "You're too smart for your own good," He stated.

"Where is my son and father-in-law?" Sandy demanded. Right to the point John thought.

"He is MY son and he is right here so is the old man." John stated into the phone. "If you want to see them again I would shut up and do as you're told." John stated. He could tell Sandy was getting pissed off on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want?" Sandy asked.

"Simple. To not go back to jail. You will get Ryan and the old man back if I stay out of jail." John stated. He already had the money. He heard Sandy sigh.

"Fine." Sandy stated knowing the guy was going to go back to jail. "Tell me how I can get them back." Sandy stated.

"I'm going to drop them off some where. When I do I will call you back and u can come get them. By that time I will be long gone." John said.

IIIIII

Sandy was looking at the officers. "Ok. That's fine but before I agree I have to hear that both are ok." Sandy stated.

"Fine." He said and he heard the phone shifting then a mumble. "Talk kid."

"Sandy?" Sandy heard Ryan ask but he sounded really weak.

"Yea kid. Are you ok?" Sandy asked worried. He noticed that Ryan had labored breaths.

"Not really." Ryan stated honestly. The phone was jerked back. 'Now you old man' Sandy heard John say.

"Sanford." Caleb stated. "I'm fine. Just do what he says." Caleb stated and the phone was again taken back.

"See. They are fine." John stated. "I'll call you." He said and hung up. Sandy looked at one of the officers.

"What do we got? Do we have anything off the GPS system on Caleb's phone?" Sandy asked. The officer looked at him.

"Yea. We have the people back at the station tracking the car." The officer said. Sandy smiled. He was never happier then at this moment for people coming up with stupid things that he thought no one would need. They all piled into the police cars and headed off to find them but they knew they had to be discreet because of the two hostages.

IIIIIIIIII

"Are you really going to let me go?" Ryan asked weakly to his father. John looked at him.

"Don't see why not. You did what I needed done. And you would only hold me back." John said sneering. Ryan put his head back once again. He still wasn't sure what would happen but he knew Sandy would look for him even though he wasn't sure why.

A half hour later they pulled in to a wooded area. John still not knowing of the cops following him. He dragged Ryan out of the car and Caleb got out. Ryan leaned against the truck for support. John picked up Caleb's phone and waited for Sandy to pick up.

"Hello." Sandy said. John gave them the location and hung up before he could respond. John pulled Ryan off the truck. Ryan lost his balance and fell to the ground hard. Caleb went over next to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Ryan grunted. Just as John got back into his truck sirens were heard and the car was swarmed. John hopped out quickly and grabbed Ryan using him as a shield and holding the gun once again to his head. Ryan, confused by the pain, wasn't sure what the hell was going on. He heard his name being called.

"RYAN!" he opened he eyes and saw cops along with Sandy, Kirsten and Seth standing behind the car. Guns were pointed in his direction and he though he did something wrong. That's when he realized he was being held up by his father and a gun was at his temple. "Shit' Was all he thought.

"I SAID NO COPS!" John yelled. "ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS LET ME GO AND EVERYTHING WOULD'VE BEEN FINE!" John yelled again. His arm was around Ryan's neck and he was holding him hard against his chest. Ryan put his right hand on his fathers arm. Mostly for support so he wouldn't fall.

IIIIIIIII

Sandy watched in horror as John took his son and held a gun to his head. He looked at Ryan and saw just how bad of shape he was in. His right eye swollen shut and his left arm swollen and different colors. He looked so weak and small against that big ogre behind him. He heard Kirsten gasp and looked over at her. She had her hand to her face and tears rolling down her face. He put his arm around her.

"It will be ok." He said trying to convince them both. He noticed Caleb standing back in shock as well. He was holding his hands slightly up trying not to further agitate the man. John was so irrate that Sandy was sure he was going to blow any minute. And take Ryan with him. He couldn't take his eyes off of Ryan for fear if he did, when he looked back Ryan wouldn't be there any more. He saw Ryan flinch and his feet move to try and keep up with John as he moved about. This time Sandy couldn't save him, he could only hope the police could.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Caleb watched the scene in shock and like Sandy, in horror. He never thought in the last 4 hours he would be taken hostage or be defending a kid that hours before he wanted out of the house. He watched Ryan's face contort in pain and watched John sway back and forth yelling things at the police. Caleb didn't hear what he was yelling, he was just concentrating on the boy. He had to do something to help him. He saw John turn away and that was his chance. He charged John just missing Ryan and tackling the man to the ground. Still being attached to John Ryan fell to the ground anyway. As soon as John hit the ground a shot went off. Everyone froze.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

muhahahahahaahahah lol... ok there's another one... review please..like I said I live off it.


	7. The Shot

Hey guys! Another chappy! 3 in 3 days...aren't you people lucky! This is thanks to the overwhelming reviews...they do keep me going!

Wantingchino: that's why it is fiction lol... cause it isn't real,... I know it is going fast and I am skipping details but like I said before... I have limited time to write and I want to get this story out before I loose it lmfao... when/if I get more time I will make it better and add more details but I am so happy that u like reading it anyway :) thanks for reviewing

thanks to all who are reviewing! love you...smooches...mean it!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

The world stopped when that shot went off. No one knew if it hit anyone. The cops didn't shoot because they didn't want to hit Ryan or Caleb, so they just waited.

Ryan groaned and opened his eyes which he closed after realizing he was falling to the ground. He looked over and saw Caleb and John on the ground. Caleb was on top of John. Ryan had heard the shot. It all happened at the same time and all felt like slow motion. Caleb was holding John down. Ryan heard yells and realized it was the police running in to take hold of John. They got Caleb up and detained John. That's when Ryan saw it. Blood on Caleb's shirt.

"Mr. Nichol...You're bleeding!" Ryan said as loud as he could. Caleb looked down and blood was coming from the right side of his chest near his shoulder.

"Shit." Was all Caleb said. Police were holding him up so they were able to catch him as he lost his balance. After that everything was a blur to Ryan. The paramedics got him on to a stretcher and in to an ambulance faster then he could imagine. He saw Caleb being put on another one. He blacked out from the pain and the exhaustion.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sandy stood there holding Kirsten and Seth after the shot went off. For a moment no one moved but once they realized Caleb had the upper hand the police rushed in. He watched as the police held Caleb up. He heard Ryan's voice faintly.

"Mr Nichol... You're bleeding!" It was faint but he heard it and looked up to see Caleb collapse in the officers arms. That's when his legs worked and all three ran to Ryan and Caleb. By the time they got there, Ryan and Caleb were both passed out. In a whirlwind one officer put all 3 Cohens in the back of his patrol car and they followed the ambulance to the hospital.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Seth couldn't help but hold on to his father for dear life. He never felt so scared before. His mom was on the other side holding just as hard. All Seth could do was pray to Jesus and Moses that both Ryan and his grandfather would be ok.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Four hours later the three Cohens plus three Coopers, and a Roberts sat waiting for any news on the two people they cared about in surgery.

"Ryan Atwood's Family?" A doctor asked and the seven people stood up. "I'm Mr. Richardson, I am Ryan's doctor." He stated.

"How is he? "Sandy asked worriedly.

"Well his left arm was badly broken, he has a broken rib on his left side, which caused some internal bleeding. That's why it took me so long to get out here. He also has a slight concussion on his head from a hard blow. Looks like from the butt of a gun." The doctor stated.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kirsten asked. The doctor looked at her.

"We were able to stop the internal bleeding so he should be fine. But we are keeping him in ICU to keep him under observation. We fixed Ryan's arm by using metal pins to hold his forearm together and we put a cast on it. Given time he should heal just fine and won't notice the pins." He stated and saw a few of them wince. "He also has some nasty bruising but that will heal up with in a few weeks." He smiled. "Ryan will be fine. He just needs a lot of time and some physical therapy for his arm." He saw all seven in the room relax a little.

"Thank God." Kirsten said. "How about my dad?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know about his condition but I am sure his doctor will be in with you shortly." Richardson stated. "But after we get Ryan settled you can go in two at a time to see him. Are you all family?" He asked and they all nodded. He smiled. "Ok I'll send a nurse down when he is set up in ICU." He said. They thanked the doctor and he left the room.

"Ryan's going to be ok." Kirsten said trying to get it to sink into her head. She hugged Sandy.

"One down one to go." Seth sighed taking his seat again. It felt like forever but in reality it was only thirty minutes when Caleb's doctor came in. By this time they were the only seven in the room so the doctor knew who they were.

"Hi." he greeted. "I'm Mr. Littrell, I am Mr. Nichol's doctor."

"Is he ok?" Sandy asked since he saw Kirsten was choking back tears.

"He is very lucky. The bullet missed a lot of the vital organs. His lung was damaged a little bit near the top of it and it missed his heart. He lost a lot of blood but we got that under control. The bullet came out the other side so we didn't have to search for it which was good." Littrell said and looked at the family.

"So he is going to make it?" Kirsten said tears still in her eyes.

"Yes. His arm will be in a sling so he won't jar his shoulder so it can heal." Littrell stated.

"Him and Ryan can match." Seth said trying to bring a little humor to the situation. Summer smacked his arm. He shrugged and the doctor smiled.

"Mr. Nichol will be moved to ICU." He looked at his chart. "From what hear next to your son Ryan." He stated. "Since it is two people per patient that will allow you four in total at a time." Littrell smiled again as he saw the family sigh with relief. He told them what the last doctor did, that a nurse would tell them when the could go up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two hours later, everyone had been in at some point to see Ryan and Caleb. But now it was only the three Cohen's and Julie in with them. The others went home and Sandy promised to call if anything changed.

Kirsten sat in between both beds and she wasn't moving until they woke up. Ryan never looked so young, vulnerable and innocent to her. His face was still lacking a little color and he had a few tubes coming out of him and an oxygen mask on his face. Her father never looked so fragile to her...ever. He was a hero. He saved Ryan's life. If someone asked her yesterday if he would have done that she would have laughed in their face. Sandy and Seth had drifted off to sleep on the uncomfortable couch on Ryan's side of the room. She sighed and watched.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was 3am when Kirsten was woken up by a noise. She looked over at Ryan to see that he was tossing a little in his sleep and making a painful groan. She got up and went over to him. She put her hand on his head and tried to get him to calm down.

"Ryan honey, calm down. You're ok." She said soothingly, gently stroking his hair. He opened his left eye and looked at her.

"Kirsten." He whispered weakly. Ryan was shocked at how weak that came out.

"Yes baby, I'm right here." She said smiling at him.

"How's your dad?" He asked not worried about himself at the moment. She smiled at him because of his concern.

"He will be just fine. Look he is sleeping right there." She said and pointed to the bed next to his. Ryan looked over at the older man. He was relieved that he was going to make it. "How are you feeling?" She asked the teenager. Ryan looked back at her and thats when he realized that he was in pain.

"I'm kinda hurting." He stated to tired to try and hide it. Kirsten frowned.

"What hurts?" She asked in full mother mode.

"My arm is killing me and my side doesn't feel to great either." He said wincing. Kirsten hit the call button.

"Ok. We will get you something." She stated. Ryan broke the moment of silence.

"You hate me don't you?" He whispered looking at the sheets.

"What?" Kirsten said shocked. "Why would I hate you?" she asked stroking his hair. Ryan couldn't look at her.

"Cause...well... he was my father...and if it wasn't for me...your dad would be ok." Ryan whispered holding back tears. 'Damn it don't cry Atwood!' He said to himself.

"Oh baby, that's not your fault. What he did isn't your fault and I don't hate you." She said taking his chin and making him look at her. She saw he was holding back his emotions. "I don't hate you" she repeated. "I love you." She said to him and he believed her. Just then a nurse came in and Kirsten told her he was having pain so she put some morphine into his IV and left. Ryan looked at Kirsten again and she saw that a couple of tears had escaped his eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered to her. She smiled and Ryan drifted off back to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

awwwwww...is this the end? ok do u NOT know me better then that...psh... but hell wouldn't that be the way to end it... hummmm nice i love you moment...hehe... lets see... i could leave it there... or if u ppl review so nicely like u did before... i may add more hehe...it is up to you :)


	8. The Talk

Hey guys here is another one :)

The Ryan: Sandy didn't know Caleb was coming...he saw Caleb's car in the driveway... and as for Ryan doing something to Caleb... he knows that Ryan doesn't hurt people on purpose. Hope that helps :)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning Ryan woke up to everyone moving about around him. He found that his right eye would now open a little bit and was happy to find he could see out of it. He saw that Kirsten was still there along with Seth and Sandy. He looked over to see that Caleb was up and talking with the three of them. They didn't know he was awake yet.

"The man was deranged. He made his own son deliver drug money knowing that they would beat him up." He heard Caleb say. Ryan looked down. He wished he didn't come from a fucked up family. Caleb probably thought that he was deranged too. He didn't want to hear more so he made his presence known. He took the oxygen mask off.

"Hey." He said weakly and four pairs of eyes looked over at him.

"Ryan! Buddy!" Seth exclaimed coming over to him. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I won the lottery." He said sarcastically.

"Yea I am so rubbing off on you." Seth stated and laughed. Ryan couldn't help but smile a little at his foster brother.

"Do you need anything kid?" Sandy asked. "Are you in pain?"

"I think the morphine is still working. I can't feel jack." Ryan stated honestly.

"Yea that morphine is great stuff." Caleb said and Ryan looked over at him. "I can't feel anything."

"And that's a change... how?" Sandy joked.

"Comedian now Sanford? Don't quit your day job." Caleb said smiling a little. Ryan never knew Caleb could smile. Kirsten and Seth chuckled and then there was a pause. Ryan broke the silence again.

"I'm sorry." He said softly looking at Caleb. Caleb looked at him.

"Nonsense. Not your fault." He stated looking at the injured boy. Ryan felt like he stepped in to the twilight zone. The doctor came in and interrupted what Ryan was going to say next.

"Hello!" It was doctor Richardson. "Nice to see that everyone is awake." He said and then took Ryan's vitals and then Caleb's chart. Doctor Richardson told them that Littrell was off that day and that he would take over Caleb's care for now. He was happy with the progress the two were making and ordered them in to a regular room.

"Ok we will keep you two here for another few days. Depending on how you heal, you will be able to go home with in 2-3 days." he said smiling. He left the room to arrange the transfer. Ryan knew this talk would wait. It would wait until they got back home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Three days later, Ryan and Caleb were released from the hospital with strict orders to stay in bed for a few more days. Ryan didn't care he just wanted to get into his own bed. Though he was still having thoughts that he was so gone. Caleb went back with Julie to the 'haunted mansion'.

They arrived back at the house and Sandy helped Ryan out of the car. He was still very sore and couldn't move very fast. They got him settled in the family room so he could watch some tv and rest.

"I'm going to get you something to eat." Kirsten stated and Ryan opened his mouth. "Don't worry I won't cook it." She smiled. Ryan smiled back. She turned and walked away talking to 'herself' "Geeze even when they are sick they make fun of my cooking." He knew she was playing around.

"So how about a game of play station." Seth asked.

"Seth I think Ryan just wants to relax right now." Sandy said to his son.

"Maybe later." Ryan said tiredly. Seth nodded and sat down on the chair next to the couch. Sandy excused himself to go help Kirsten with lunch. Ryan didn't realize it but he drifted off to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kirsten and Sandy were in the kitchen talking. "He blames himself." Kirsten said quietly.

"I figured he would." Sandy sighed.

"He said if he wasn't here his father never would have come to hurt anyone." Kirsten said. She looked in on Ryan and saw that he was sleeping and Seth was watching television. "I don't know how we can tell him it isn't his fault. And I am pretty sure that he thinks that dad will put him back in juvie." Kirsten stated to her husband.

"All we can do is tell him and show him that it isn't his fault." Sandy sighed. This was going to be hard.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ryan began to toss and turn in his sleep. He then began to mumble. Seth got up and walked over to him.

"No...I'm sorry... Don't make me leave... I'm sorry." Ryan said in his sleep, his face was scrunched up and a few tears escaped. 'Must be a really real dream' Seth thought to himself. He put his hand on Ryan's good shoulder.

"Hey man wake up." He said softly so he wouldn't scare the other boy. "You're having a bad dream." He said and Ryan slowly stopped moving and opened his eyes. Ryan looked around trying to get a sense of where he was. He remembered his dream and closed his eyes. He rubbed them with his good hand and realized tears escaped.

"You ok man?" Seth asked concerned. Ryan looked at him.

"Yea man. I"m good." Ryan said and Seth knew he was lying but he nodded anyway,

"Hungry?" Seth asked. Ryan nodded and Seth left to get him something to eat. Ryan slowly sat up. His arm was throbbing and his side ached and his head felt like a jackhammer hit it. He sat on the edge of the couch. He dream felt so real. The Cohen's were kicking him out and there was nothing he could do about it. He was scared that it might happen. Seth came back in with some soup and some tea. He put it on the table in front of Ryan.

"Thanks." Ryan whispered to Seth.

"No problem." Seth sat down next to Ryan on the couch and continued to watch tv as Ryan ate his lunch. Ryan sat eating slowly. His mind was racing. He knew that Sandy wouldn't kick him out when he was hurt but he was afraid that when he got better that Caleb would make sure he was back in juvie... or worse put in to an adult prison and there would be nothing Sandy could do about it.

Seth noticed that Ryan was thinking about something. He was playing with his food more then he was eating it and he had a look of concentration on his face that said what ever it was it was serious.

"You ok?" Seth asked for the second time in five minutes. Ryan snapped out of his thought fest and looked at Seth.

"Yea." He said lamely.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Seth said and Ryan nodded. But in Ryan's head he wasn't so sure.

"I'm just tired." Ryan stated. "I am going to get some more sleep." He wanted to avoid a conversation with Seth at the moment.

"Ok man. Yea you should rest." Seth stated and Ryan knew he was disappointed that Ryan didn't tell him what's on his mind. Ryan laid back and closed his eyes. He fell asleep rather quickly.

IIIIIIIIIIII

The next three days all Ryan did was sleep. It was a great way of avoiding everyone. He would get up to eat and use the bathroom but then he would tell who ever was with him at the time that he was tired and either pretended to be asleep or really did fall asleep. He was feeling better. He wasn't hurting as bad and even his arm didn't hurt as much. He was 'sleeping' in the pool house when he heard the door open.

"Ryan. I know you are awake." The voice said. It was Sandy. Ryan kept his eyes closed but he heard Sandy walk around the bed and felt him sit on the edge. Ryan stayed completely still. A skill he mastered growing up, but this time it didn't work. "Ryan open your eyes." Sandy said gently. "You can't sleep all the time anymore." Ryan sighed and opened his eyes. "Get dressed and come into the house, you have a visitor." He smiled. Ryan was confused.

"I'm not really up for it Sandy." He said tiredly hoping to convince he man to go away so he wouldn't have to talk. Again it didn't work.

"I'm not moving until you get up and in to that bathroom to get washed up and changed." Sandy said and Ryan saw he was serious. Ryan slowly sat up. His rib was still bothering him a bit, Sandy helped him off the bed and to his feet. Ryan went over and grabbed clean clothes and went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw a pale face from not being in the sun for over a week which made what was left of his bruises stick out more. His hair was sticking up in all directions.

'I look like shit.' He thought to himself. The doctor gave him one of those new waterproof casts and he said it was fine for him to shower with it. So Ryan turned on the shower and took off his dirty clothes. He had to admit he did stink. Being in the same clothes for four days doesn't leave you smelling like a rose. He stepped in and let the water run over his body. It was amazing how much better he felt instantly. With his good arm he washed his hair then his body and knowing Sandy was waiting for him he rinsed off and got out quickly. He dried himself off and got into his clean clothes. Yepper a shower certainly does wonders, he felt a lot better and more awake. Looking in the mirror he saw that he looked a bit better too. He stepped out of the bathroom in bare feet.

"Well don't you look better." Sandy smiled. Ryan smirked.

"Yea I feel a bit better too." Ryan admitted. Sandy walked over to him putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Let's go in the house. See who wants to see ya." He said and lead Ryan in to the main house. Ryan remembered Seth saying something about going shopping with Summer so he knew it wasn't them and Marissa had a thing with her dad, or so Seth said. He just followed Sandy to find out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ryan walked inside and Sandy brought him in to the family room. He froze when he saw Caleb sitting on one of the chairs.

"Hi Ryan." Caleb said with a small grin. He saw Kirsten sitting on the couch and she was smiling at him as well. 'What the hell is going on?' Ryan asked himself. Sandy pushed him a little bit over to the couch.

"Have a seat." Sandy said and Ryan sat down next to Kirsten and Sandy was on the other side.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked starting to get a little nervous.

"Nothing to be scared of Ryan. We just need to talk." Sandy said smiling at him. Ryan was still confused.

"Ryan," Caleb said and Ryan looked over at him. "We need to talk about what happened." He said and Ryan jumped in.

"I'm sorry, it never should have happened. If I wasn't here he wouldn't have come and hurt you." Ryan said softly looking down at his hands. Caleb looked at Sandy and Kirsten.

"Can you two leave us alone? We need to talk about this alone." Caleb said and Sandy and Kirsten nodded. Ryan watched them get up and leave. Ryan got even more nervous. "Ryan I..." Caleb started but Ryan interrupted him.

"If you want me out, I'll understand why." Ryan stated. "I won't fight you on it."

"Ryan, just listen to me." He said getting up and sitting next to the frightened boy. Ryan sat still not sure what to do but whatever Caleb wanted to do Ryan wouldn't stop him. After all it was his fault Caleb got dragged into his fucked up life. "What happened wasn't your fault." Caleb said softly. Ryan couldn't help himself and he looked up at the older man. He was going to say something but Caleb stopped him. "Wait. Let me talk." He said and Ryan closed his mouth. "I don't blame you for what happened. In fact I am surprised you were able to survive that as a kid." He said and took a breath. "I was wrong about you. You're a good kid." Caleb said and Ryan was dumbfounded. Caleb Nichol, the man who hated him the most was telling him he was a good kid and on top of that... that HE was wrong about HIM..

"I...um...what are you saying?" Ryan asked confused. "I'm not going back to juvie?" He asked thinking that's where he was gonna go originally. It was Caleb's turn to look confused.

"What? No! Why would you go there. It is not your fault." Caleb wondered how many times he would say that to get this kid to believe him. He also wondered what else he had to take the blame for in his life that he thought everything was his fault.

Ryan looked back at his hands. He wasn't sure what was going on. This was new to him. Usually he would be kicked out or beaten up or something for this kind of thing. Hell he had been beat up for less in his life.

"Look, no one has the right to treat a person that way. Especially a child." Caleb said and usually Ryan doesn't like to be called a child but he let this go. "If I knew then, when you first came here, what I know now I never would have treated you the way I did." Caleb stated. "I know you're a good kid and I wish I took the time then to get to know that and to listen to Kirsten and Sandy." Caleb said. Then again too a breath. "So, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize Mr. Nichol." Ryan said and Caleb put up a hand.

"No, I do. And call me Caleb." He said with a small smile. Ryan was still in shock. He didn't know what to say. Kirsten and Sandy came back in the room.

"Everything ok in here?" She asked.

"Everything is fine." Caleb said. Ryan looked at his foster parents as they again took seats. Kirsten on the other side of him and Sandy in a chair. Ryan was dazed.

"Ryan what are you thinking?" Kirsten asked and he looked at her. His mouth opened and closed twice before he actually said something still a bit dazed.

"You aren't kicking me out?" He asked softly and Kirsten saw that he was still very confused and put an arm around him drawing him close to her..

"No, no, no honey. We would never kick you out. You are part of this family." She said and he was looking down again. "And you did nothing wrong. I heard you did your best to protect my dad and I am so proud of you." She said.

"But he was shot!" He stated looking back at her.

"Yes I was but I knew it was time for someone to protect you for a change." Caleb said. Ryan looked at him not sure of what to say. Where was Seth when you need him? Sandy spoke up.

"Ryan, the thing you have to realize is that we are here to help you and protect you. I know that is something new to you but don't turn it down." Ryan looked at Sandy and nodded.

"I guess we are all learning something today." He said then looking at Caleb who smiled. Ryan was relieved. He wasn't being kicked out and by the looks in their eyes he could tell that the three adults are being serious and true. They wanted to protect him like their own son.

"I know it will take some time for you to accept that information but we are going to be here for you until you do and after." Sandy stated. Kirsten still had her arm around Ryan and she squeezed his shoulder lightly to show that she agreed with her husband. After a moment of silence Kirsten spoke up.

"You guys must be hungry. I'll go order lunch." She said getting up and going to the kitchen.

"We have to talk about one other thing." Sandy said and Ryan tensed again. 'To easy' he thought. 'Here comes the catch.'

"Your fathers sentencing." Sandy stated. "Since he was caught in the act his lawyer advised him to plead guilty." Ryan nodded taking in the knowledge. "It had been set for two weeks from tomorrow."

"Ok. What does that mean?" Ryan asked.

"Well it means we have to go in there and you and Caleb will tell the judge what happened and then the judge will decide on that information on how severe the sentence will be." Sandy stated.

"You mean I have to see him again?" Ryan said nervously.

"You will be safe. I'm not letting him near you ever again." Sandy said in all seriousness. Ryan nodded. It was going to be a long two weeks.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

ok there's another chappy... keep in mind I am not an expert on all the legal and medical mumbo jumbo... that's why it is fiction and I can make stuff up lmfao... Not sure where I am going just yet...it is up to you ;) ... should i make more angst and drama? or wrap it up? let me know and please read and review!


	9. New Family

Yea, I know...2 months...sorry a lots been going on... bsb concerts and going to NY for the album release... finding out I gotta find a place to live...yea life happened lol... but here is another chappy and I hope you are still interested.

IIIIIIIII

The day came for the trial to begin. Ryan had be agonizing over this for the past two weeks. Seeing the man who was supposed to be a father to him but instead was his tormentor. They walked into the court room and Sandy, Ryan and his lawyer took a seat at the prosecution table. Ryan looked over and saw his fathers lawyer but his father wasn't in the room yet. He looked around and there was a good size crowd in the court room. It made Ryan very nervous. 'Why do all these people have to be here?' He thought. 'They are all going to see and hear what I went though.' Ryan suddenly got very nervous. Sandy put a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be ok." He whispered sensing Ryan's fear. Ryan looked over at him hoping he was right. Ryan heard a door open and saw his father come in. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and his wrists and ankles were shackled. Ryan felt his breath leave him. His father glared at him and Ryan looked away, still afraid of him. "Don't worry. I'm here." Sandy said trying to get Ryan to calm down a bit. His father sat down.

Since his father was pleading guilty there was no jury. The judge was going to look at the evidence and determine how long his prison sentence was going to be.

"Please rise for Judge Carter." The bailiff stated and everyone rose to their feet. The judge walked in and sat down.

"Be seated." He stated and everyone sat down. "The case of State vs. Atwood is now in session." he stated and looked down at the folder on his desk the up at John. "John Atwood you were caught holding Caleb Nichol and your son Ryan Atwood hostage. From what I see here the evidence is not in your favor at all. The pictures that are here are unbelievable." The judge then looked over at Ryan. "I heard you had a pretty bad time of it growing up with your father." The judge stated. Ryan swallowed and nodded.

"Yes sir." He said just loud enough for him to hear.

"The records go back pretty far on this." The judge stated absently. "Well I have already gone over everything in my chambers so I already know what my ruling is. Mr. Atwood please stand." The judge said and John stood up. "I sentence you to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole." He stated and Ryan heard Seth and Kirsten behind him say a small 'yes'. "What you have done to these two people, especially your own flesh and blood is despicable. For all that you have put this boy through in his young life you should be ashamed." The judge stated. "You will be sent to a maximum security prison so you can not escape this time. Court adjourned." The judge banged his gavel, everyone stood and the judge got up and left the court room. Ryan was in shock. That was quick. He felt Sandy hug him and Seth, Kirsten and Caleb came soon after. He looked over Sandy's shoulder at his biological father.

"I'll get you for this you little shit!" John yelled at Ryan. Sandy looked over at him.

"I wouldn't be yelling shit like that Mr. Atwood. And if Ryan even so much gets a headache thinking about you then you're the one that will be hurting." Sandy said and John was lead out of the room. Sandy turned back to his family.

"Ready to go home?" He asked and they all nodded.

IIIIII

The ride home was pretty silent. Everyone was taking in what just happened. They pulled into the driveway and Ryan was the first to hop out of the car.

"I'm uh just gonna go get changed." He said before disappearing around the back to the pool house. He needed time to think and be alone. He still couldn't grasp what happened. The kidnaping and his own father getting a life sentence. He couldn't grasp that these people he lived with still wanted him, after all that. Maybe he was meant to be with this family. He sat on his bed for a while lost in thought. After a while he heard a knock and someone open the door.

"Hey kid, You've been in here a while." It was sandy. "You're still in you're suit too." He sat down next to Ryan.

"Oh, yea..um I kinda got side tracked." Ryan stated still looking down.

"It's gonna be ok. We will get though this." Sandy said and Ryan nodded.

"I hope so." Ryan stated looking up, unsure. Then for some reason unknown to him he blurted something out he never thought he would. "Would you guys adopt me?" Sandy was taken back by his question and even Ryan was in shock. "I mean um...well...never mind." What the hell was he thinking. Sandy quickly recovered.

"We have thought about that yes. But we weren't sure how you felt on it." Sandy stated much to Ryan's surprise.

"Really?" He asked and Sandy nodded.

"Really. Did you want to be?" Sandy asked making sure Ryan's question wasn't a fluke.

"It would mean my folks could never come back and take me back...ever...right?" Ryan asked. He wanted to make sure that his mother or father couldn't come back to 'claim' him.

"Yes. They couldn't take you back." Sandy said. Ryan smiled.

"Would you?" Ryan asked. Sandy smiled.

"Thats the best gift we will ever get." Sandy said. "Lets go tell everyone inside." Sandy stated and got up. Ryan got up too still dressed in his suit and headed in to the house. They walked in and told everyone the news. Kirsten was so happy she nearly suffocated him with a hug. Seth had to tell her to let go.

"Mom, he's turning blue. Let go." He laughed. She laughed a bit and mumbled a sorry. She ordered in some pizza, Ryan's favorite and they ate as a family, a real family.

When they were done eating Ryan began to help Kirsten clear off the table.

"Thanks sweetie." She said to him as they walked to the sink.

"No problem, mom." He said and she looked back at him in shock at first then she smiled and began to cry. He looked at her confused. She saw his confusion and went over to hug him.

"You don't know how much that means to me." She said pulling away and cupping his face in her hands. He smiled shyly.

"I'm going to go get the other plates." He said and went into the dining room for the other plates. Kirsten watched from the door way. "Dad can you hand me your plate?" Ryan asked and Sandy looked up at him, he to in shock. Ryan said it with such ease. Ryan knew that Seth was looking at him in shock as well. Sandy handed him the plate and Ryan said thanks and headed back to the kitchen.

Ryan smiled to himself. It felt good and natural to call them mom and dad. Life was looking up.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

ok that's it ! Might be a sequel... I left it open but for right now I have been to busy...so we will see... please let me know what you think!

Edit: I said this before I don't know anything about the legal mumbo jumbo... someone pointed out that the case was set up wrong... should be state vs atwood and not the way I had it... I fixed that. Also the trial and stuff was fast cause I wanted to finish the story... I have little time for writing at the moment.

Also spell check doesn't catch everything... I am not the best speller in the world...so sue me...sheesh


End file.
